Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch sensor, a display apparatus including the touch sensor, and a method of driving the display apparatus including the touch sensor.
Discussion of the Background
A touch sensor may be utilized as an input device configured to recognize a position of a touch (or hovering interaction) when an appendage (e.g., finger, hand, etc.) of a person or an object is in contact with (or hovering closely over) the touch sensor. With the development of “smart” devices, e.g., smart appliances, smart phones, etc., has come an increase in the range of uses and requirements for touch sensors. For instance, a display panel configured to provide a display function and a touch position recognizing function is of interest, the display panel including a touch sensor disposed adjacent to the display panel, as is the addition of a touch function to a display panel. Conventionally, the touch position recognition function has been disturbed by the display function.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.